


The Sound of Silence

by tainted_ashes



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_ashes/pseuds/tainted_ashes
Summary: In his final moments, Light Yagami dreams of what could have been.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Il suono del silenzio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043863) by [MaryFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl)



He stood, anxious and waiting. The anxiety he was feeling was unlike anything he'd ever felt. It tore at him like a thousand little prickles and needles. It tore him apart. He stood, breathing evenly while waiting quietly within his private cell. The walls were an eerie contrast of silver and metal. All meant to contain him should he try to escape. He knew there was no way to do that. Four solid metal walls. His cell was at least spacious. He had lost. Light had lost to L.

  
L had found a way to test the thirteen day rule without Light's knowledge. L was brilliant, so it didn't surprise Light in the least when he had found a way to contradict the fake rule. How he had managed to escape from Rem's wrath was unknown. That was what he intended to find out.

  
Light had been apprehended shortly after the rule had proven to be fake, his fathers head bowed in shame. Soichiro couldn't believe after all he had fought for to keep his son innocent, L had been right. His son was indeed Kira. The task force was between tears and shouts of fury and denial. Aizawa, Mastuda, Mogi; Light couldn't help but bow his head in return upon his arrest.

  
Light was then brought to a facility L had specifically built for him. They both knew if Light was released to the general population, he'd be raped and killed. Even without the knowledge of being Kira. Light was surprised at how well the facility was put together for him. But when it came to L, it didn't seem to surprise him in the least. After all, he had an entire building built just for the Kira case alone. Light found comfort in knowing L kept his safety in mind, despite what he had done and what was going to happen.

  
Light remembered L's face during his arrest and he found the raven haired man couldn't keep a steady gaze on him. L had known, he had always known. He just couldn't seem to accept it after he confirmed it. L had looked at Light as a friend, an ally; a match to his intellectual existence.

  
_He couldn't even look me in the eyes. All those times he had investigated and studied me, he just couldn't. He didn't want to believe it was me. He didn't want to believe I was Kira._

  
Light knew there was no way of talking out of it; there was no plan after L had found him out and proved him to be Kira. Light had always assumed he was safe with the promise from Rem to keep Misa alive. To keep them both alive. Everything seemed to tumble and fall apart before Light's eyes and he knew there was nothing else he could do. L and the task force had backed him into a corner and the only thing he could do was confess.

  
It had been several months since his arrest and Light knew sooner or later, he was going to die. He didn't know when, everyday he had spent in his cell. No contact with anybody from the outside world aside from the few guards he brought him food or change of clothes. Light's cell consisted of everything he needed. Toilet, shower, bed and a bookshelves to keep him occupied. Light also noticed several camera's within the room. He looked directly at them everyday, hoping L would eventually see. Light didn't even know where Ryuk had gone. He simply dissapeared while nobody else had been allowed to see him. He hadn't had any physical contact with anybody, aside from his guards, in seven months.

  
He hadn't heard or seen L _in seven months._

  
Upon the foreshadowing of his death, Light had made a request. A simple, final, request. It hadn't been to see his family, it hadn't been to see any friends or Misa. It had been to see L one last time.

  
Light wasn't sure if L would actually come through, he was most likely so disgusted or pained by his final discovery that he just couldn't bare to see Light. Or he had simply moved onto another case and forgotten about him. But Light held onto hope; knowing L would at least consider the possibility of one last meeting.

  
Light knew what he had done was wrong. He knew the moment he touched the Death Note, his life would never be the same. His goals and his unsatisfied thirst to become god blinded him toward insanity. In his mind, he could justify why he went about things the way he did. But in the end, he knew it wouldn't mean anything. He had been caught. He was a killer. He was no different than the criminals he had set out to execute.

  
As his thoughts rendered him nearly numb, Light picked his head up to the sound of the metal door being opened. Two guards appeared, husky and strong. Light knew he couldn't fight even if he wanted to and that was the message that was meant to come across. One of the guards had stepped forward with handcuffs in hand.

  
"Put your hands behind your back; any sudden move and we will shoot you," he said sternly.

  
Light didn't know what was happening, but he obliged. He put his hands behind his back as both guards secured his cuffs. Yanking experimentally to ensure they were on tightly, they began to lead him out of his cell.

  
They wandered down what appeared to be a long hall. The walls still consisted of metal, though not quite as eerie as his cell. The strolled along, the guards tugging Light quietly without uttering a single word. He didn't know what was happening, but he had a feeling that was going to be the last time he was in his cell.

  
They soon arrived at what appeared to be a single room. It was dark, only shadowed by a few computer screens. The aura of the room made Light shudder inwardly. The guards soon pushed him into the room, walking backward.

  
"Do not move until you are instructed."

  
Light didn't even try to flinch as the door was suddenly sliding closed with a hiss.

  
Light stood quietly for a few moments, breathing quietly while looking around the room. It was just dark enough where he couldn't see anything. Anything he could see was blurred from the computers screens.

  
The lights in the room suddenly grew bright, causing Light to squeeze his eyes shut and wince.

  
"Do not move," a monotone voice said.

  
Light stayed where he was, his breath hitching while his eyes fought to open to see the face that the voice had come from. He already knew who it was, there was no doubt in his mind. He'd never met anybody with such an elegant and silken voice. When his eyes opened and adjusted, he could finally see.

  
L was sitting in front of him at a table that appeared to be one used in criminal interrogations.

  
L sat quietly for a moment, unmoving. His dark orbs staring at Light as if he was seeing him for the first time. Light's hair had grown considerably longer, almost to his shoulders. The handsome features somewhat hard under the Kira influence. His eyes were still the same honey brown he remembered. He was wearing a black pair of sweats and a matching black top. It clung to him almost greedily. His feet were adorned with a pair of black shoes.

  
But yet L hadn't changed at all. His unruly raven hair sticking up, his skin porcelain. His eyes so dark and deep, they would forever be embedded into your soul. His lips poised slightly in thought while his thumb brushed gently against them. He was wearing his usual outfit; baggy denim jeans and loose white long sleeved shirt. He was still wearing his famous beat up sneakers. Light wondered if he'd ever require another pair.  
L really hadn't changed at all.

  
Light and L continued to stare at each other for what appeared to be an eternity. The breathing quietly sounding in the room. L had made the first move, standing up in a fluid motion. Light had taken to note that L was standing at his full height. Not his hunched over and disregarding posture. He looked...

  
_Proud...?_

  
L made his way over to Light quietly, pulling out a set of keys from the pocket of his jeans. He went behind Light and undid the cuffs that restricted his wrists. Light brought his hands up shortly, rubbing his wrists gingerly.

  
"I apologize if they leave bruising, I assure you that was not my intention," L said. He stood before Light for a few brief moments.

  
"Cameras?" Light asked quietly.

  
L gave Light a knowing smile. "Of course not, I disengaged them upon arriving."

  
Light gave a small sigh of relieve. "Would you mind if I sit then?"

  
"Not at all, I'll do the same." L replied.

  
They both sat down at the table, their gazes never wavering from each other. L brought his knees up to his chest, his chin resting upon them. Light had so many things he wanted to say, should say; he just didn't know what to say. He didn't think L would be in front of him. He didn't think L would honor his last request.

  
"I'm surprised you came," Light murmured quietly.

  
"I'm more surprised you requested it," L said in turn. "I would have thought you'd never want to see me again considering the events that have taken place."

  
Light watched as L reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop, unwrapping it gracefully and placing it between his lips. He sucked on it noisily, watching Light through dark lashes.

  
"I... I'm not sure why I asked you here," Light responded honestly.

  
L continued to lick the lollipop before answering, "I suppose you have questions. Questions as to how I brought you to justice. But before we go into that, please tell me, are they treating you well here?"

  
Light turned away from L's gaze briefly, not sure what to say. He merely nodded.

  
"In any case, it was simple. To prove the thirteen real was fake, it needed to be tested. I, of course, did not wish to use the Death Note, so Watari arranged it so an inmate who was scheduled for execution was to use it. Since it didn't work, he was pardoned from his death. He can continue to live within prison. This information did, in fact, confirm my original suspicions of you. It only made sense you would find a loophole in the Death Note," he explained while continuing to lick the candy between his lips.

  
"And Rem..." Light began, watching as L twisted the lollipop. His eyes lit up briefly.

  
"Ah yes, Rem. She seemed more concerned over Misa's safety over anything else. I had it arranged that if Misa was kept safe, under constant watch of course, that I would not die. I must say, I didn't expect a shinigami to be the one to put me to my end. It was carefully crafted what you tried to do. But as long as Misa is kept alive and safe, Rem will not dare to move against me. I have arranged something swift if anything were to happen to me or Watari."

  
Light felt the shame creeping up in his throat. The shame and the anger. It was almost as if L was gloating. Finding a way around everything he had planned. He couldn't help but respect and hate this man at the same time. To relish and feel blinding fury for him.

  
"Misa's memories-" Light started but L had move in quickly on the topic.

  
"-are gone. She is utterly useless. Letting her continue with her life will not threaten anybody," he said. L noiseily finished the candy between his lips before standing up and moving to throw it away in a nearby garbage pale. Light watched his movements carefully.

  
"While this is all quite interesting, is there a reason you asked for me?" he said while reaching for another piece of candy within his pocket. Light couldn't fandom how this man didn't go into a diabetic coma yet. But those were simply the mysteries of L.

  
Light's confidence felt deflated under the intense gaze of L. Knowing he had lost, knowing he was going to die. Light didn't understand his own feelings to wanting to see L. His questions confirmed, yes, but there was another reason he was wanting L within his presence. He wanted to know what this man had planned for him. He continued to feel as if he was bug under L's magnifying glass.

  
"L..." Light started, causing the ravens head to turn up abruptly at his name. Light continued anyway, despite the glare he received. "When am I going to die?" he finally breathed.

  
L stood quietly, eating his candy while staring directly into Light's desperate gaze. L had never seen such a gaze on Light before. His confidence and pride withering within the walls that held him down. L turned away briefly before answering.

  
"4 days," he murmured. "Your execution is in 4 days. You can request anyone you wish to be here, but there is no way of delaying it. I am sorry. I've already delayed it this long. I had originally planned to have Watari come and explain the details to you. You saved me a great deal by your request," he finished.

  
Light felt his body quake at the statement. He was going to die... in _4 days?_

  
"I'll be making sure it is as painless as possible... nobody aside from your family and the task force know we have you captive." L said.

  
Light felt his body was unmistakably shaking now, both from rage and fear. He was going to die. He was going to die. He had failed in every possible way.

  
Light ran hand down his face while standing up and L had noticed his breathing was becoming erratic. L watched carefully as Light made his way toward him, he had brought his foot back just in case. He was ready to strike if the need arose.

  
"Are you happy?" Light asked quietly, his gaze to the floor. His honey hair was blocking his eyes as he asked the question. "Are you proud?"

  
L answered immediately. "I am happy that you cannot kill any longer... I am happy Kira has been put to bay. I am proud that I was able to put my personal feelings aside to ensure this case was solved," L brought hand under Light's chin and raised it, his dark orbs gazing into honey ones. Light couldn't help but stare back.

  
"So yes, I am both happy and proud. You not only killed thousands of criminals, but you killed many innocents that stood in your way. What you did, what Kira did was unforgivable."

  
L dropped his hand and shoved it into his pocket. His personal feelings... Light couldn't help but replay that one sentence over and over.

  
Light reached out suddenly, causing L to draw back almost violently. As if Light's touch burned. His eyes were wide and dangerous as he continued speaking.

  
"I am, however, troubled and sad. I am troubled because the only person who seemed to understand me turned to be a murderer. I am sad because I had to put him to death. I am troubled because I truly believe we could have been a wonderful team while I am sad I will never get to understand nor experience this with you. You were one of a kind, Light Yagami, and you squandered the possibility of leading a very fulfilling life. This indeed makes me troubled and sad.

  
"All to play some god, to think you had the right to judge anybody. You yourself should have looked deep into your soul and released you were the most evil of them all. Kira had taken over you and left nothing of Light behind. But I see him now, scared and alone, and nothing is here to shield you anymore."

  
L didn't have time to react and a fist suddenly connected into his jaw, sending him flying into the wall. Light's eyes were wide and furious. L may as well have to just outright called him stupid.

  
Light reached down and tugged L up by his loose shirt, bringing him so their noses were touching.

  
"While I am sorry for the things I have done, I am not sorry for trying to rid the world of evil. You and I were one in the same; we worked for this. We were both trying to make the world a better place."

  
L shook his head, his eyes never wavering from Lights. "You're wrong, Light. You lost sight of what you were trying to achieve. I could only imagine what the world would have been like had I died; had I not stopped you. I am glad I trusted myself enough to withhold information from you to test the theory of a fake rule. It took a lot to do it, but I did. What you and I were after weren't even close to being the same."

  
L ducked down quickly, bringing a foot and pushing it squarely to Light's chest. Light flew backwards across the room with a wince as he landed to the floor. L moved quickly, mimicking Light's actions and lifting him by his shirt.

  
"Do not try to justify what you've done. As intelligent as you are, you must realize that _you have lost_!" L exclaimed.

  
Light pushed L as hard as he could, his burning rage consuming him. It consumed him because L was right. He was fighting a useless battle. His lips were dry, his eyes burned and his heart ached. Light knew that he couldn't fight it any longer. This was his end. He was going to die and it was all for nothing.

  
Light pushed L away suddenly, his hands going to his eyes as he tried to control himself. Compose himself in front of L. He didn't want to, couldn't, let L see him like this. Had he felt weak before, he was definitely feeling it now. His body was reacting on it's own. He let out a pained sob.

  
L watched quietly as Light unraveled in front of him. He didn't think he'd ever heard the man cry before. Light suddenly looked like he had when he originally lost his memories; confused and scared. L didn't know what to do, he merely stood across the room from Light.

  
"Light..." he tried but was back lashed with an onslaught of emotion.

  
"I'm... afraid," Light breathed suddenly, reaching to wipe the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. He refused to let them fall. "I don't want to die, L. Not like this."

  
L carefully walked toward Light, bringing an awkward hand to rest on Lights arm. He didn't know how to comfort the other man, but he tried. The touch alone made his fingers tingle and his body quake. "I'm sorry, Light..."

  
When Light looked at L, he could honestly see he was sorry. He had admitted while he was happy and proud, he was troubled and sad. L didn't want Light to die, Light could see that. But L was L. And that meant all personal feelings aside, he had a duty to serve. It was to bring the most menacing and destructive criminals to justice. L cared about him. He had since he joined to task force.

  
"My family," Light said suddenly. "How are they?"

  
L smiled sadly. "They are fairing well under the circumstances. They still love you, Light. I could tell when I spoke to them they still do. They will be here upon your request if you wish it."

  
Light shook his head. "I don't know if I want them to see... me die. I don't know if I or they can handle that. It may be better they aren't here at all. I may just write them each a letter before my passing," he finished quietly. He felt bile rise in his throat at the words he was speaking. He couldn't tell what he was feeling, but among these feelings... fear was definitely what was gnawing at his brain and his body the most.

  
"If that is what you wish," L responded quietly.

  
Silent moments descended on them again. Neither knowing what to do or say. Light found L's presence comforting all the same. He wanted something else though, he just couldn't quite place what it was. It was as if his heart wanted one thing and his mind wanted another.

  
Light's body moved without knowing what he was doing. His anguish, his rage and his fear controlling him. His hands reached and placed themselves on either side of L's face. His fingertips brushed against L's high cheekbones. L's eyes were wide and deep when Light bent down and placed trembling and parted lips against his.

  
"L...Light," L breathed against his lips. It sent a wave of heat through Light's body. L didn't know what was happening or how to respond, he tried to move away but Light's hold was strong on him. L's body gave an almost violent shudder as parted lips assaulted his.

  
Light pulled away to stare at L's face. The resigned expression L usually wore crumbled momentarily during the clumsy kiss. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing had intensified.

  
Light leaned forward and kissed L again.

  
This time their lips met, a full on onslaught of fear and need. Light moved his lips desperately against L's, L could do nothing but stand still. His body was stiff and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. He had never ever had contact like this before with anybody. He didn't know how to react. He didn't know how to think. Light must have been so distraught by his fear that it was pushing him to make irrational decisions.

  
_It would make sense. He's afraid, he just admitted it. Perhaps the need for closeness brings him comfort._

  
So L did whatever he could to firmly plant himself and unstiffen his body before it curled into itself. He moved his lips gently against Light's. As he did this, Light's hands moved from his face to behind his shoulder blades, pulling him closer to Light's body. L gasped quietly and Light took that opportunity. He let his tongue brush against L's bottom lip. L hesitated but soon Light was rewarded with an open mouth and his tongue delved in. The taste of the candy from earlier was present on L's tongue as Light assaulted him. All he tasted was pure sugar and sadness.

  
Their tongues moved together in an elegant dance, brushing against each other and they increased in urgency. L didn't know what to do, honestly. He allowed Light to dominate the kiss while forcing himself to remain calm. Nobody had ever touched him like this, it sent his body into turmoil. It was betraying him and responding well on it's own. Aside from his care for Light, which he knew was quite deep, he couldn't stop his body from responding. He soon found himself pressing into Light.

  
Light gave what sounded like a happy sigh before pulling away from L. They were both panting, staring into each others eyes. Light could not control the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He stared at L for what seemed to stretch as far as forever. Taking in his features, his face, his lips; everything. He didn't want to die without knowing why L was effecting him this way. He wanted to know what was anchoring him to L.

  
Light pushed L suddenly, his mind completely fogged by anguish and want and fuck if he knew. His arms moved against the table to push of various papers and objects. His arm moved out of the way just in time for L to be thrown against the table. L gasped, his mind shutting down as Light's warm body was on top of him. He didn't know what was happening, didn't know what to do. But he gave a throaty cry as Light ground his hips against L's on the table.

  
"Please... please," Light pleaded in a whisper.

_I don't want to die without knowing what could have been. Please, L, please._

  
He moved L's hands, bringing them up to rest on his shoulders while his own hands brushed against L's face. He traced the outline of the thin face, his fingertips tracing against the contours of his face. His skin illuminated next to the pale skin of L.

  
L watched quietly as Light caressed him before Light's lips were on his again. L readily opened his mouth against as Light pressed his hips again. L let out a small whimper, his body responding before his mind could tell it what to do. L could feel the hardened flesh of Light's length through his trousers and it made him positively shudder at the feel of it against him. This was happening so fast, he couldn't quite figure out if he wanted to drop kick Light to the floor or surrender completely to the surge of pleasure rushing through his body.

  
The cameras were off, they were truly alone. They never had been in the past. L could always sense something between the two of them but he could never quite place it.

  
_This must have been it. The feelings I had always felt. It was desire._

  
Light was steadily moving his hips against L's, the delicious motions sending sparks of electricity through both their bodies. Their kiss became sloppy, saliva dripping slowly from L's mouth as he fought to keep up with Light's relentless assault. His hands went from Light's shoulders to his back, gripping tightly at his shirt. His nails began to dig through; both out of fear and excitement.

  
Light broke the kiss from L long enough the skim his hands underneath his shirt, both a sigh and gasp reaching his ears as he did. L's hands had moved and he pushed against Light's chest. He was panting and staring up at Light questionably. He wasn't sure if he wanted this to continue, he didn't know what to do. This wasn't right and L knew in the pit of his soul it was positively wrong. This was _Kira_.

  
But it was also _Light_. Even L could admit as beautiful and attractive as the man was, this wasn't right.

  
"Light... wait," L breathed against his face. Light pulled back and stared down at L. "I...I have an idea where you're going with this and I think it'd be problematic if it continued."

  
Light was panting while staring down at L, knowing the man was probably right. But this was his chance, his only chance, to truly feel again before dying. Light just couldn't think of who else he could possibly share that with. Light felt that if L had slipped from his grasp it'd be the last time he'd ever see him. He'd just be gone and Light would be utterly alone to die. He didn't want to die alone. He didn't want to lose L.

  
Light was fighting a terrible battle inside. He was many things but a rapist wasn't one of them. If L didn't truly want him then he wasn't going to force him.

  
"I know you think it's wrong... but what if it isn't? What if this is what we were meant to be?" Light asked quietly. "When you said you had feelings for me earlier, tell me, what did you mean by that?"

  
L turned away. "I'm not sure what I meant."

  
"Yes you do, otherwise you wouldn't have said it. Were they feelings of friendship? I know in the past you had mentioned I was your first friend. Is that what you meant?" Light let his hand drift slowly, brushing against the front of L's denim jeans where the obvious buldge of his length was. L gave a throaty gasp at the contact. "Or did you mean something more?"

  
L shook his head and clenched his eyes shut, trying his hardest to ignore what Light was suggesting. His body was obviously responding to Light. It was obviously responding because he did, in fact, have feelings for this man. Until a few moments ago he didn't understand what those feelings were. He just couldn't help but feel it was wrong. He shouldn't feel this way about Light.

  
"L... just let go; feel. I want to know before I die what we could have had," Light murmured, leaning forward and brushing his lips against L's cheek. "Please, L, please."

  
The begging again. L couldn't believe what he was hearing. Light almost sounded desperate. As if his life depended on that moment. L had never thought of really giving himself to anybody. It was always safe to assume he never would. Light was suggesting sharing something that would not only bring them closer, it would bond them together forever.

  
It was so uncharacteristic to hear Light say these things that L couldn't help but turn his head with a whimper, catching Light's mouth against his in a suddenly hungry kiss.

  
"Alright," L whispered, his hands moving back up to Light's shoulders. He was bruised by Lights lips as the other man let out a happy sigh. He pushed L against the table again with more force and his hands nimbly ran under L's loose shirt. His fingertips nearly tingled at the heated skin underneath. Light pushed the shirt up until it rested beneath L's neck, groaning at the feel of the lithe yet toned body beneath him.

  
L forced a shudder back as skilled hands moved against him. Light's hand started at his chest, passing over nipples carefully before caressing them. L pulled his mouth away and Light was rewarded with what sounded like a cry and a moan. The sensations that were assaulting L were so powerful, Light had never had anybody respond to him like this before.

  
_He's never been touched... I need to move slowly so I don't overwhelm him. The last thing I want to do is scare him and never see him again. This is my only chance, I want to make it perfect for the both of us._

  
Light's hand moved back up to touch L's face, tracing the high cheekbones while moving to tangle his hands in the unruly black hair. Looking at the man's hair, Light would never had guessed just how soft it was. It fell through his fingers like silk. L mewled at the touch and then moaned again as Light moved his hips against L's. L threw his head back and closed his eyes. Light took the opportunity to attack his mouth again. Tongues and teeth caressing in a desperate need.

  
Light's hands continued to move slowly down L's body, taking in just how wonderful it felt beneath his fingertips. He rolled the nipples of the other man again and was rewarded with another moan as they continued their journey. L's chest hitched and he pulled away from Light's mouth. He opened his eyes to look down as Light's hand rested by the hem of his jeans. L's eyes were narrowed with lust but filled with uncertainty. Light bent down a bit so he was more leveled with the mans crotch. Amber eyes swam with need and want.

  
"Are you okay?" Light asked quietly, his voice almost cracking as he spoke. This wasn't just a first for L; it was also a first for Light. He had been with many girls from school and some women in college. It was more out of boredom than anything. As far as men went, Light never considered the possibility. He never tried. He couldn't help but be attracted to the man. L was not boring. He was unpredictable. He was bloody brilliant. He had been the only person Light could hold a conversation with without having to dumb himself down or get annoyed. He was so different than anybody Light had ever met before he couldn't even begin to put it into words. His mannerisms, his physical and mental disposition; L was truly one of a kind. Light knew if L had died, while he would've been victorious, he also would have been saddened by a life without him. He would have been lonely in the end.

  
L gazed down at him heatedly. "Yes," he answered.

  
Light's next move was what L had been anxious about. He slowly unbuttoned the denim pants and began to slide them down. L's hips rose instinctively, groaning at the feel of cool air hitting his legs. His boxers were still on and Light took an chance and kissed the confined erection.

  
L almost fell off the table, the simple touch sending electricity through his veins. The noise he let out almost sounded like a whine and Light smiled triumphantly. L's breathing was ragged and unsteady. Light moved away from the man for a few moments to take his own shirt and pull it over his head, tossing it across the room while pouncing back on L. Light helped L take his shirt completely over his head, tossing it away with the same fashion. Both of them groaned as they pressed against each other. The journey was absolutely maddening.

  
Light pulled away from L's lips and dragged his own against pale skin. Kissing, licking and nipping as he continued downward on L's body. L's breathing was absolutely sporadic. His hands flew into Light's hair and he cried out as Light sucked on his left nipple. His grip tightened as Light then moved away from his nipples and began to bite along his skin; marking him and claiming him. The noises that poured from L's mouth was music to Light's ears. He had never heard the man this vocal before; it made his body burn with desire.

  
L stiffened when Light moved to pull his boxers down, revealing L's throbbing erection. L instinctively tried to curl into himself; feeling more vulnerable in that moment then he ever had. Light took on of L's hands into his own, bringing it to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on his knuckles.

  
"It's okay," Light murmured against his hand. He looked down at L and found himself biting the inside of his cheek as he completely let his gaze fall on the naked man. L was so many things, exotic and strikingly beautiful.

  
L became alarmed as Light moved down his body and placed an experimental kiss against the tip of his length. L threw his head back and it hit the table beneath him; he nearly shouted at the heat of Light's mouth.

  
Light placed his hands firmly on L's hips and he dived down and took the entire length into his mouth in one swift motion. He was rewarded with a string of moans and pants as he worked his tongue against the heated flesh. L was practically thrashing beneath him, tossing his head from side to side as a burning sensation was already building in his abdominal. Hot, wet and slick. Those were the only words L could form in his mind at what he was feeling. It felt incredible; unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He couldn't stop himself as he tried to thrust into Light's working mouth. Light had a firm hold of L's hips, stopping him from choking him.

  
Light hummed quietly as L's moaning was becoming more frantic, more urgent; he knew the other man was close. Light could feel himself throbbing painfully from within the confines of his trousers. He pulled away from L suddenly, the mans erection falling against his stomach in a small slap. Light couldn't help but smile at the huff of disapproval from L.

  
L lifted his head slowly and watched as Light removed the rest of his clothes. He licked his lips at the sight. Even out of the sun for so many months, Light's body was still slightly tanned. It had paled a bit, but his body was tanned and toned while it glistened with a little bit of sweat. Light was stunning, L concluded.

  
L continued to watched as Light brought fingers to his mouth and sucked on them carefully; coating them thick with his saliva. L's dark eyes were lit to life with desire but they widened a fraction when Light leaned down suddenly, kissing L's lips to the point where they may have brusied. His opened his mouth immediately and stiffened when fingers brushed against his bottom.

  
"Light... what are you-" he started, clearly becoming nervous. Light kissed him quickly and kept his fingers still.

  
"I have to prepare you otherwise I'll hurt you." He placed another kiss against trembling lips. "I've never done this before... so bare with me. I promise I'll try to make it feel as good as possible. But I'm sure it'll hurt at first. Do you want me to stop?"

  
L looked into Light's eyes and for the first time they were showing true concern for him; L knew Light wouldn't hurt him intentionally. He would have done so already. L didn't know what to think except focus on the intense pleasure and desire that fueled through him. L leaned forward and placed a hesitant kiss against Light's mouth. He wanted this; there was no denying it.

  
"No, don't stop. I-I want this," he concluded. His voice was strong when he said it and Light couldn't help but smile.

  
"Alright, try to relax." Light responded. His moved to kiss L on the lips while his fingers brushed against sensitive skin. L couldn't help but stiffen when a finger suddenly slipped into his body. He nearly froze at the intrusion.

  
"Sh, relax." Light urged against L's lips; he moved his fingers experimentally inside of L's heated body. L groaned painfully against wet lips and tried his best to do as Light instructed. His body was responding on it's own but he did listen and really try.

  
Light felt it was alright to add a second digit within L's body and L cried out against Light's mouth, the pain beginning to intensify. It was uncomfortable and it did hurt. It was nothing he couldn't deal with so L continued to force himself to relax as best he could.

  
Light gasped as L bit his lip; hard. His hands flew up and grabbed at Light's arms as a loud moan reached the brunettes ears. He hooked his fingers just right and the pleasure that sworm through L was unlike anything he ever felt before. Light ignored the pain of his lip and smirked a bit. He moved his fingers again against the bundle of nerves he found and L had let go of him, falling against the table with heated gasps.

  
"Ah, Light!" He cried out, his hands reached the sides of the table and he continued to let out strangled cries. L was so lost in his own pleasure he barely noticed as Light added another digit; successfully stretching him enough to where his entry shouldn't hurt him very much.

  
Light couldn't take it anymore. He had the worlds greatest detective writhing beneathe him. He could feel the Kira part of his brain smirking but he ignored it, instead relishing in the fact that L had actually trusted him enough to allow Light to do this. Or perhaps it was pity. Or regret. It could have very well been a mix of it all. Light only knew if this was his last chance to show L there was still some goodness within his soul, now was that chance.

  
Light removed his fingers and guided L to wrap his legs around his waist, scooting him closer to his body while pressing his own erection against the tight heat of L. L shuddered, lying completely still while staring up toward the ceiling. His mind swam and his heart raced; damn did it race. He felt his chest would break open at any moment. His thoughts came to a screeching halt when Light slowly began to push into him. His mouth fell open in a silent scream and his hands once again gripped the table for support.

  
Light reached down and grabbed one of L's hands as he slowly made his was into L. The heat and tightness he felt was the most nerve-wrecking thing he had ever felt. It took every bit of his control not to slam L into the table. He soothed L's hand and rubbed his thumb against it. L grabbed his hand in return; hard and unsteady. He was shaking with both anxiety and excitement.

  
Light leaned over L's body and looked down at the man. He moved his other hand to brush damp bangs away from L's forehead. He kissed the spot softly and gazed into endless onyx.

  
"Ready?" he breathed.

  
L only nodded, his gaze was so intense it nearly made Light's eyes water.

  
Light began to rock into L slowly and he immediately felt the legs wrapped around his waist spasm. L grunted as the burning of Light's entry became more evident with each thrust. L tried his hardest to relax but the pain was intense. He winced and bit down on his lip hard as Light continued to move against him.

  
Light caught L's lips in a kiss and tried to clear his mind of some of the pain. L opened his mouth immediately, moaning quietly into Light's mouth at the feel of the soft tongue probing his. L brought a hand up and cupped the back of Light's head; trying to get his mind off anything but the burning sensations he was feeling.

  
Light felt L's hand stiffen suddenly against his head; pulling slightly at his hair. The legs around his waist tightened and Light could feel toes curl against him. L cried out against his mouth so suddenly Light had thought he hurt him. He pulled back to see a beautiful flush against L's cheeks and his mouth parted in ecstasy. L rocked against Light without warning and Light couldn't help but moan as well.

  
"Again... please," L begged quietly. Light moved his hips the same way he had before and was rewarded with a wanton cry. "Yes!" The pain that L was feeling began to deminish and was replaced with a delicious amount of heat and pleasure. L's thumb moved to his lips and he bit down as the sensations of Light's length was starting to drive into him.

  
Light took that as a cue to move faster and was pleased to see L was responding to him; now thrusting against him in earnest. Each thrust was felt from their heads to their toes and L couldn't help but cry out with each slam of Light's hips. He couldn't control himself, his body was utterly betraying him and at the moment he didn't care. He had never felt anything this good and it felt absolutely wrong and right; filthy and clean; hot, dark and beautiful. What they were sharing was more than just sex; it was the feelings that were always left unsaid. Light and L had chosen two completely different paths. Had L let his caring for Light get the better of him, he would most likely have ended up dead.

  
L tried to push those thoughts aside as he stared up at Light through half-lidded eyes, watching Light as he moved against him. His face was covered in sweat and his hair was messy and damp. His eyes were closing and than opening; losing himself in the feeling of L's body. L knew those features were not fake; there was no way they could have been. What Light was feeling for him was truly real and this made L feel utterly lost.

  
L felt heat beginning to coil in his stomach and he knew his release was approaching. Light had grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head as he slammed the detective into the table; grunting turned into moaning; meeting L's shouts and cries. Light bent down and kissed L's neck.

  
"I'm sorry," he whispered against L's skin. "I'm so sorry." He said it over and over again. "L," he then said _. "L."_

He quietly chanted L's as if it were a prayer. L couldn't help but shudder violently. Light reached down and grabbed L's erection without warning and he stroked it in time of his thrusts. L was nearly screaming against him before he gave in to his release. His limbs locked and his eyes clenched; his mouth fell open and he couldn't even cry out. He screamed silently as he came.

  
Light moved his arms swiftly and brought them under L's body, pulling the detective up and flush against his chest. Light was thrusting into him frantically, he was moaning and crying while he was rushed toward his own release.

  
Light held L against him and both of them were panting and coming down. Light didn't want to let L go; he wouldn't let him. L moved his arms, though they felt like jelly and wrapped them around Light. L's embrace was tight and solid.

  
L leaned and whispered next to Light's ear. "Times up, Light."

  
Light became alarmed and pulled back to look down at L's face.

  
But all he could see was an empty room.

 

 

  
**Light.**

 

 

  
The room around him crumbled. Literally began crumbling piece by piece. Bits and pieces of what had transpired began to diminish. It was surreal and absolutely frightening.

  
"L!?" Light shouted, trying to run and search for him. He didn't take but one step before everything around him churned.

  
_What the fuck is happening?! I don't understand. He was just here!_

  
"L!" He screamed again, this time he had begun to cry. "Please, L. I'm sorry! Just come back, please!"

  
**_Kira doesn't beg._ **

  
"Shut up!" Light shouted toward the impending darkness. Everything around him withered and he was in complete and utter darkness.

  
_**You're many things, Light Yagami, but a fool is definitely at the top of the list now. Did you really think that a man like that, L, could possibly entertain the idea of loving you? Of being with you? For God's sake Light, he's the reason you were sent away! He's the reason you're going to die!** _

  
"It was my own fault!" Light shouted. His honey eyes scanned the darkness. He didn't see anybody. He didn't see anything at all. He was trapped in a void or hell or both. He started running but he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere.

  
_Is this my punishment? Am I dead? Am I meant to see thing's that I was never meant to have?_

  
"Had I not picked up the Death Note, I wouldn't be here right now! None of this would be happening! It was my own damn fault and L had shown me that!"

 

 

 

**Light.**

 

 

 

Silence had descended and Light was no longer running. In fact, he was unable to move at all. Light's eyes flickered down to see he was strapped to a chair. Metal links constricting his movement while inside a very bright room. He clenched his eyes and allowed them to adjust before gasping.

  
Light looked around and began to panic, fighting against his retrains. A man stood next to him, dressed merely in a suit while looking almost uninterested. He held a needle at his side and Light immediately knew what was happening.

  
No... he couldn't even form the words aloud. His voice was failing him.  
Light looked toward his side and a familiar face was staring back at him. Through thick glass in a ajacent room; L stood. His father, mother and sister in front of him. Members of the task force and Misa. Everybody he'd ever truly cared about; everybody he would miss.

  
His father held his mother as she cried. Sayu had her face buried in her hands while Misa held her in comfort. Everybody looked so devastated.

  
_They all cared about me. Every single one of them. I let the world down, I let myself down, I let them all down. I'm a fuck up. A failure. A murderer._

  
And then Light's gaze rested on L one last time. Dark eyes looked even more dark then usual. Crying had been evident on L's features, though he tried to hide it. His lips formed a deep frown and occasionally Light could see a shaking sigh pass through them. His hands were moving between being shoved in his pockets and bringing his thumb or finger to his lips. L looked miserable. L looked so _sad._

  
Light wanted to cry when L suddenly turned away and walked out of the small room.

  
"L!" He shouted, moving against the restraints desperately. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I never gave the world a chance! Never gave us a chance. Please know this! If I could take it all back, I would in a heartbeat! I..."

  
_I think I love you._

  
Light closed his eyes and silent tears fell. He didn't even struggle. L was gone. Everything he cared about was gone. He had failed. He had tried to change a world he just thought was not good enough for him and he couldn't believe how foolish he was for thinking that.

  
_I am sorry... I know I've said so many lies to you, but I truly am sorry. I would take it back._

  
Light felt a prickle; a needle suddenly. His eyes widened and he suddenly felt his entire body burning.

  
_Oh God... it hurts. Is it supposed to hurt this much? It... It's burning!_

 

 

 

**Light.**

 

 

 

Light struggled against the restraints one last time, his body spasming and his heart thudding painfully against him. Panic and delirium flooded through him and he continued to struggle through his final moments.

 

 

**Light..**

 

 

  
.  
In an instance, everything seemed to slow down. His arms suddenly were too heavy to move. His eyes were hard to keep open. His body began to shut down. He couldn't even bring his head up to look around. He drifted... A final pull, a final thump of his heart and everything seemed to slowly fade away from Light. It was over. He knew no more.

 

 

 

**Light... wake up.**

 

 

 

Quietly, finger tips stroked the keys along his laptop. Long, elegant fingers moving flawlessly as he worked. The suite he was in was dimly lit as he worked quietly. Focusing on finalizing a different case, dark eyes bored and focused on the screen in front of him. He was constantly reminded, however, as a long chain on his wrist would give an occasional tug. It reminded L that he wasn't alone.

  
L sat, his usual knees drawn up to his chin, as he typed away on the laptop. Knowing Light was asleep he didn't want to disturb him. He figured this was the only thing to occupy him since he couldn't sleep.

  
L regarded the said man with a thoughtful gaze; watching him sleep. He had seen Light move quite a bit tonight as he slept. More so than usual. But L was focused on the way his brow would crinkle in discomfort and the way he'd jerk his body in the bed. L found it quite distracting. Obviously he was dreaming vividly.

  
L's thought abruptly came to a halt when Light suddenly screamed. His tanned hands began reaching for his own throat as he started moving around the bed frantically. L watched with wide eyes and he could hear Light beginning to choke.

  
L's laptop dropped to the floor suddenly, jumping up and moving toward the bed. He crawled onto to it and Light continued to choke; shaking hands around his throat. L looked around the younger man and began to panic. Light was sweating profusely and he couldn't seem to breathe on his own. L brought a shaking hand up to Light's chest and felt his heart was beating at an alarming rate. The touch must have been felt by Light because Light's arm had reached up so fast and hit L it caused him had tumbled onto the floor with a loud 'oomph'.

  
L jumped back up immediately and he made his way on the bed again. He tried shaking Light this time as carefully as he could without being shoved again.

  
"Light," L said quietly as he continued to shake him. Light hands were tight against his own throat and L feared he was going to end up suffocating himself. "Light!" Louder this time, shaking becoming more apparent.

  
When Light's struggle didn't seem to stop, L brought his hand back far and slapped Light right across the cheek. The sound of the slap echoed in the room and L nearly tumbled over a second time when Light shot straight up in his sleep. L jumped off the bed and moved away cautiously as Light began to finally awaken. He was hyperventilating. His hands held their position at his own throat, though much more loose this time, and honey glazed eyes darted around frantically.

  
Where am I? Light thought hastily. _Oh shit, where am I?_

  
Light's eyes didn't seem focused yet, so L stood quietly, watching as Light looked around the room as if it was his first time in there.

  
"Where... where am I?" Light gasped out. His hands were beginning to pat his head and then moved along his entire body. L's eyes narrowed questionably as he watch the younger man.

  
"You're in our usual suite... at investigation headquarters." L answered carefully.

  
"What?" Light replied, his hands stopping their abrupt movements as he stared at all. L began to feel extremely uncomfortable as Light stared right at him. Amber eyes were wide and L couldn't help but try to move from their gaze.

  
_Why is he staring at me like that? Perhaps I hit him too hard?_

  
Light's hand placed itself against his aching cheek as he stared at L. L was here. Standing in front of him. He looked at the man as if it was the first time he was seeing him. L brought a thumb up to his mouth and began to bite it nervously.

  
_I'm at headquarters... wait... was that all a dream? Everything?_

  
L didn't have time to react when Light jumped out of the bed and toward him. He began to pat his hands along L's body, not believing he was physically in front of him. He was solid against his fingertips while he was still gasping.

  
L was bringing his hands up and swatting at Light's hands. "Stop it," he said quietly and then began to hit Light's hands in earnest. "I said stop it!"

  
Light stopped patting him and instead he embraced L. L stiffened up like a board, his eyes wide and his heart thumping painfully in his chest.

  
"You're here," Light breathed against him. He gave a small chuckle and held L tigher. "You're here."

  
_I didn't know I went anywhere._ L thought to himself.

  
L pulled Light back gently and held him at arms length, concern overtaking his features. Light was still panting quietly. He couldn't imagine what the younger man was dreaming about but it must have taken quite a toll on him to be acting this way. There was no other excuse for it.

  
"Light..." L began, keeping one hand on the brunette while reaching for a water bottle behind him. "Drink this, you're breathing is erratic and this should calm it."

  
Light took the water bottle uncertainly before bringing it to his lips, L's eyes widened when Light drank the entire bottle. It didn't seem to calm his sporadic breathing in the least. Light was starting to shake, his hair was drenched in sweat, and he was again looking around the room.

  
"I need air," he rushed out; panicking. He felt closed in. He needed to know he wasn't trapped. He felt positively trapped.

 

"I'll open a window-" L began.

  
"NO!" Light shouted, bringing his arms around himself. "Please, I need air. I don't want to be trapped!"

  
L didn't know if any sudden movements would scare Light. Light was actually beginning to frighten him. He had never seen this confident young man so uncomposed before. He didn't know what to think of him. L had thought about calling Watari or perhaps members from the task force. This could very well had been a trap.

  
_I sincerely doubt he could act this well. I'm just not sure what to think. Perhaps his dream just shook him is all? We've all had nightmares... Light is no exception._

  
L yanked on the chain that held them together. "Alright," he said. "Follow me. I have a place."

  
Light followed L out of their suite happily and nearly gasping the entire way. Light couldn't stop his hands. They were still shaking and moving along himself to ensure he was actually alive. L was leading him through many corridors of the building before reaching a large glass panel that led outsite onto the roof.

  
L brought a hand up against the code descriptor and the door opened with a loud hiss.

  
It was still dark out but hints of the sun were painted across the sky. Some cloud's were still present but it didn't look like it would rain today. L's thoughts were lost and than brought back to reality when Light suddenly broke out into a sprint.

  
L was dragged along as Light made his way over toward the edge of the building. L tried to stop him from running any further but Light was running in earnest.

  
Light reached his desired point and stood at the edge of the roof, staring down at the passing lights beneath him. Japan. He was in Japan. The city was lit with life and wonder. Light brought his hands to his hair again as he felt a breeze flow past him.

  
_I'm... alive. It was a dream. I'm really alive!_

  
L was panting when he looked up at Light. What was wrong with him?! "Light, have you completely lost your mind?!" L almost shouted, confusion and anger coursing through him. He didn't know what kind of game Light was playing but he certainly wanted no part of it.

  
L's anger drained when Light began to laugh hysterically. His arms thrusting out and fingertips splayed open. Light looked utterly insane.

  
_I stand corrected... perhaps he has lost his mind. He is standing at the edge of a devastating jump._ L's own thoughts alarmed him as he stood below Light. _Ís he... trying to commit suicide? What do I do? Maybe I can coax him back down?_

  
L tugged carefully on their handcuffs, slowly getting Light's attention. Light turned turned him and his face still held a large grin. It didn't look menacing or evil; it was a sincere smile.

  
"Listen to me, Light. I'm not sure what has happened but I can assure you that jumping to your death will not help you in any way. Please, come back down before I have to result in something violent. I promise you it will hurt," L said. His words came out slow and hesitant. He didn't know how to deal with Light at the moment.

  
Light stared at L for what seemed like minutes before he burst out laughing again, he just couldn't resist. "God L," he said between hysterics. "You thought I was going to commit suicide?"

  
L's eyes narrowed at Light. "I fail to see the humor in this conversation," he replied with a pout on his lips. Light's laughing began to cease and L took a step back as Light jumped back in front of him. L was inwardly relieve that Light was off of the ledge.

  
"I'm just happy, that's all. I don't want to die. Quite the opposite actually." Light explained. "I'm just enjoying this moment. It was a moment I thought I had lost," he finished quietly at the end of his sentence.

  
L arched a thin brow. "A moment you thought you lost? Light, is there something you wish to talk about? I have to admit, I'm quite concerned and a bit anxious. You're not acting like yourself."

  
Light moved closer to L, his face suddenly serious. "I... can't talk about it. I just want you to know though that I'm really, really, glad you're here with me right now."

  
L was stunned. "You are? That is interesting. I was under the impression you were annoyed by my presence."

  
Light shook his head quickly. "No! Not at all! I..." The brunette struggled with his words. "Actually..." Light turned and regarded the sky. The sun was beginning to slowly rise and it made Light smile. "Would you mind if we sat here and watched the sun come up? It's been a long time since I've seen the sun rise."

  
Light wanted to laugh at L's face. Owlish eyes peered at him with curiosity and confusion. He couldn't figure out what Light wanted but he found himself nodding in agreement.

  
"If that's what you wish," he murmured.

  
They soon found themselves comfortable, sitting quietly on the pavement on the roof and gazing up toward the sky. Light watched from the corner of his eye as L brought a thumb to his lips and quietly traced it along the plush flesh. He noticed L seemed to do that when he was nervous or excited.

  
Excited... Light thought. His mind reeled back at his nightmare. His dream. A combination of both. He felt his face heat up at the vision of L thrashing beneath him in complete and utter pleasure. His lips parted and his eyes clenched. It had seemed so real. He found himself wanting at least that part of his dream to be real.

  
Light gazed at L as these thoughts ran through his mind. He hadn't thought if L had actually had feelings for him. Light knew though that he did, in fact, have feelings for L. His dream and almost death had confirmed that. What he had been seeking with L wasn't friendship, or partnership or anything else; it was love. If he hadn't been so influenced by the Death Note; perhaps Light could have seen that.

  
"Light?"

  
Light's wild thoughts stopped. "Yes?"

  
"You're staring at me," L replied.

  
Light hadn't realized he brought his face nearly to L's. "Oh..." he pulled back.

  
"Are you certain there isn't anything you want to talk about? I am actually a fantastic listener."

  
Light smiled a bit. "I'm sure," he replied. L gave him a flat look and Light chuckled. "Well... there is something I'd like to ask."

  
"Yes?" L said while bringing resting his chin upon his knees. L's eyes were on him almost lazily; he seemed a bit more relaxed than before.  
  
L noted the way Light was twisting his hands within each other before he started. "When you look at me, what do you see?"

  
"Is this some sort of trick question?" L asked.

  
Light gave him an impatient look. "No," he replied.

  
L was quiet before he answered. "I see someone brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. Yet, he uses his potential where it isn't meant to be used. I see somebody who wants the world but it isn't quite enough for him. He wants more and more and would do anything to obtain it. I see within the depths of your eyes that you are more than what you appear to be. That you hide yet you do not. You are a contradiction; an enigma. You are Light Yagami.

  
"In short, you are perfect. Utterly perfect."

  
Light hesitated to reply, his heart beating painfully against his chest. His confirmation for L's feelings so close he could taste it. He had to be sure though.

  
"Is that all you see?" Light asked as he moved closer to L. "Nothing else?"

  
L's gaze was unmoving. His cheeks were slightly red from a small blush. "Yes," he breathed. "I answered you honestly, Light. I'm not sure what else you want."

  
Light continued to move closer to L until their foreheads were pressing against each other. He could feel the raven haired man shiver. "Just you," Light murmured.

L stared into Light's eyes; confused. "What?"

  
"My dream..." Light began, holding his gaze steady. He brought a hand against L's cheek. "I won't lie, it really frightened me. It made me realize I should be happy with what I have. Though I am under suspect and I hate that I am, I understand why. I'm also happy because I was able to meet you because of it," Light pressed a kiss to L's nose, causing L to gasp.

  
"Light..." He whispered.

Light drew back a bit but he continued to stare deeply into the endless depths of L's eyes. "I dreamed of a world with and without you. I couldn't stand it. Tell me L, do you trust me?"

  
"Probably more than I should," L replied.

  
"Do you care about me?"

  
"That should be obvious. I wouldn't be sitting with you otherwise. I would've let you jump."

  
Light's head shot up. "Hey!"

  
L chuckled quietly. "I am joking, Light."

  
"Yes well..." Light muttered, trying to get his point across.

  
L bit on his thumb again. "I apologize... I am not sure how to respond to you. This is quite sudden and I sometimes use sarcasm when I am uncomfortable."  
  
Light nodded in understanding. He moved and brushed L's thumb away from his mouth, giving the man a warm smile as he did. L looked at him almost expectantly before Light leaned forward and kissed L gently. Sitting side by side, Light was able to thread his hand into L's; their fingers sliding into each other as they continued to share the chaste kiss. It was gentle and undemanding. Almost pure. Light confirmed with that kiss that his dream wasn't all for naught; it confirmed so much. L's feelings included.  
  
When Light pulled away, L's features nearly took his breath away. Lips were pursed and red from the kiss. His eyes closed but slowly fluttering open when Light moved away. His cheeks splashed with a pink tint.

  
L was even more stunning then his dreams could ever portray him.

  
L was dumbfounded. He couldn't figure out how someone as beautiful and brilliant as Light Yagami could be sitting here, kissing him. He couldn't understand what the young man dreamed about but he silently gave thanks for whatever it had been. L had seen a kindness in Light's eyes that he had never seen. A spark of life that was suddenly ignited from beneath the depths of a cold and brutal soul. Light now felt warm and he matched the sun that was slowly rising. L couldn't help but return these feelings. He'd have to be a fool not to. Light had seen right through him and confirmed these feelings. If Light hadn't brought him out here tonight, under extremely uncomfortable circumstances, he would have never acted on these feelings.

  
Light brought his hands up and traced L's face down toward his neck. His gaze was narrowed with lust, desire and... love. For him. No anger. No hate. Just love. "May I?" he asked quietly.  
  
L could only nod and meet Light's lips again.

  
Hours later, as the sun reached it's final ascend; they both lay tangled up together. Naked limps and two bodies meshed together while gasping. Light and L's clothes lay underneath to protect their bodies from the asphalt beneath them. Lights arm was around L's lithe body while L's hand was resting against his fluttering heart; he was panting and his body was shining in sweat. After intensely making love for the first time, Light and L recovered from their orgasms while trying to get their breathing under control.  
  
Light took a moment to glance over at L and he smiled softly at his features. Aside from recovering from the intense sex, L looked completely relaxed. His face softer than he had ever seen it. His eyes were casting down lazily and he was giving off the softest of smiles. The detective brought one arm and draped it behind him and he continued to stare into the early morning sky.

  
"What happens now?" L asked quietly, afraid of what Light's reply would be. His blood was still boiling from the events that had taken place within those few short hours. When Light had went to bed that night, this scenario certainly didn't entertain his mind. L wouldn't stop it if it had happened again, though.

  
Light turned over onto his side and gazed down at L. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly. His brought his fingertips and brushed them against pale lips. "I just know I want you with me."

  
L smiled up at Light, holding his wrist out and revealing their still connected handcuffs. "I assure you, that won't be a problem."

  
Light laughed and brought his lips down against L's. L moaned against him and nearly melted. L pulled away and Light regarded him questionably. L leaned away for a moment and dug into the pockets of his jeans before revealing a bag of gummy bears. Light rolled his eyes as L laid back against their clothes and popped one of the bears into his mouth. He looked so relaxed and so human. More human than he had ever seen him before. If Light was the reason L looked so content, he was simply happy with just that.

  
Light didn't know if he'd ever tell L he was Kira. If his dream was a sign of anything; it was that L would be L until the very end. His personal feelings aside, his life on the line; he sought out to bring people to justice. That was one of the first things that attracted Light to L. The mans sense of duty was unmatched. He respected and adored him for it.

  
Light would take this a day at a time with L. Truly cherish the relationship he hoped to deepen with the man.

  
L held out his bag of gummy bears and looked up at Light with an almost innocent expression. He couldn't believe he had ever wanted to kill L. It made his stomach churn. He smiled in spite of this and took a gummy bear from the bag. He plucked it against his teeth and smiled as he laid back down. Limbs tangled again and lips brushed quietly. They knew they'd have to go back inside soon; their absence would be apparent. In that moment, though, in that single moment; it didn't seem to matter. Existence around them seemed to fade, leaving only them.

  
If this happened to be a dream, Light hoped he'd never wake. He'd be damned if he lost this chance again. This was more than enough for him.


End file.
